Love Chronicle
by QueenTiria
Summary: WHAT? Natsume has a twin? WHAT? Mikan got kidnapped? D: WHAT? On the Annual Alice Festival too? Is it just me or does that remind you of episodes 1215? Hmmm! Read and be shocked...or not, this is actually very cliched, or not...JUST READ IT!
1. Prologue

**Hiii!!! My first Fanfic. **

Umm…OK yes and my first disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Full Moon wo Sagashite!**

Here goes!! (You don't need to know anything about the manga/anime Full Moon wo Sagahite to understand this fic)

**Prologue**

* * *

The two figures nervously walked along the corridor. 

They were scared. More like terrified.

The corridor ended with a giant oaken door, carved with beautiful craftsmanship, depicting eerie mysterious text and mythical creatures. Well, they HAVE to be mythical…

One of the figures reached out and gingerly pressed the doorbell next to the door. Her creamy yet pale hand was shaking with fear.

The bell sounded muted as it echoed.

The door slowly creaked open.

The shaking hand grabbed onto the other figure's hand, a stronger, more tanned one. Nevertheless, that hand was shaking as well.

The two figures stepped into the cavernous hall; supported with pure marble pillars and the floor reflected their panicked faces.

Their object of fear smoothly greeted them; her voice so cold that it sent shivers down both of their backs.

'Agent RouteL and Agent Fullmoon, you disappoint me.'

The woman stood up, her long pink hair falling to her knees.

'G-Gomenasai, we apologize profusely for w-what h-happened.' Agent Fullmoon stammered, trying her best not to stutter.

The pink-haired woman sighed and slowly walked over to what appears to be control panel.

She pressed a button, and immediately a green holographic screen appeared in front of the two quivering agents, lighting up their frightened faces.

'You will not be punished yet, for I'm in a good mood. This is your final chance. Your target will be at this location, A1567.'

A glowing accurate map suddenly appeared on the screen. It quickly started narrowing down, First to Japan, then Tokyo, finally…

'Gakuen Alice…' Agent RouteL breathed. The mysterious woman pressed another button.

The map suddenly shrank to the side, making room for a photograph and details.

'The Alice Festival is soon. You will be able to gain entrance then. Kidnap this girl and bring her to me. Fail this mission and you will be severely punished.'

The screen beeped and the two words underneath the photograph suddenly boldened.

Agent Fullmoon slowly read it out.

'Mikan Sakura…'

* * *

**_Well! My first chappie!!_**

**_Hoped you liked it! Review please!!_**

**_Sorry this is so short, but it's the prologue so that's normal!_**

**_Don't worry if you don't understand a thing, all shall become clear in the later chappies :P_**

**_I promise that the next chapter shall be more interesting than this one :D_**

**_Remember, please review!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay!! First Chapter!**

**PS. I'm updating :D**

* * *

—**Mikan's POV—**

I breathed in the fresh air of autumn. (A/N: Don't know what season the Alice Festival is…)

It's nice and sweet, and I bounced up and down my new bed in glee.

I feel so happy! After taking another half year to catch up on my studies, I finally was able to graduate into the senior section.

My new room was a teeny-weeny bigger than my old room and I decorated it with fresh flowers.

I was happy happy happ—

_Bringggggggggggg!!!_

Damn! I'm going to be late for my first class! That'll be bad.

I hurriedly grabbed my bag and shot out the door.

My long hair hung loosely around my waist; I didn't have enough time to put it up.

Oh well…the people were kind enough to move out of my way as I ran past them. Just as well or I would've collided them!

As I ran, I turned my head around and thanked them, which was something I shouldn't have done because the next thing I know—

**BUMP!**

—**Natsume's POV—**

Great.

Another incident to make my day worse.

Ruka's late and Persona gave me another mission, waking me up 5 in the morning and now some stupid baka just collided into me!

I'm going to burn that person to crisp…

'Itai…'

Arghh!! That annoying voice!

It can only be that stupid brunette…and I caught a glance of her butt as she slowly got up.

Hmm…I got out my stopwatch and reset it.

'Well flower-print, aren't you too old to be wearing printed panties?'

Quickly I pressed the start button on the stopwatch.

The watch started counting. 1second…2 seconds…hey, she has worn her hair out today…well it suits her.

7 seconds…her brain is STILL computing what I said??

10 seconds…

'NASTUME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

I pressed them stop button.

'11 seconds and 26 nanoseconds. You just beat your record! Last time it took you 15 seconds flower-print.'

I smirked and pocketed my stopwatch, sauntering over to Ruka, who just smiled.

—**Mikan's POV**—

That perv. How can he even have a fan club??

I can't believe no one will join my 'I Hate Nastume' club.

Anyway, I better hurry. I picked up my bag and sprinted off to class.

* * *

Whew…I just made it. 

I can't wait to meet my new class, wait I stay the same class group throughout my whole time at Gakuen Alice! Silly me.

I pushed open the door. Everyone stared at me.

'Well, baka you finally graduated to the senior section, congratulations! NOT.' called out Sumire Shoda.

I just ignored her and sat next to Hotaru.

'Baka, don't sit next to me or I will continuously hit you with my Auto.Baka Gun.' Hotaru threatened stoically.

I fearfully picked up my books and ran to the desk where Anna and Nonoko were.

Thank goodness they were kind enough to make room for me!

'Congratulations on joining the senior section!' Anna whispered in my year as Narumi-sensei came in (along with my same class we also have the same teacher).

I flashed a cheerful smile towards her.

'Class! Good morning! Well, a new person joined our class! She's technically a old person to you guys so lets congratulate her!' cheered Narumi-sensei.

I blushed slightly as the class shouted congratulations.

'Well, as you all know, the Alice Festival was just around the corner!' continued Narumi-sensei before he was interrupted by cheering.

The Alice Festival was just around the corner? I guess I was so caught up in studying I haven't kept track of time!

This is great! I could feel my heart overflowing with joy.

'Ahem, well since the Alice Festival is coming up, you won't be having classes to prepare for it!' finished Narumi-sensei as the class and me shot out the door in a storm of dust.

I can't wait for the Alice Festival!!

* * *

**Well there's the first chappie!! What do you think??**

Please Please Please review!!! Thankyou!


	3. Chapter 2

**_Here's the Second Chapter! Thank you those who took the trouble of reviewing!! I love you!! _**

**_Please take your time to read and review!_**

* * *

'WHATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Yep, so you should arrive earlier next time!' Tsubasa-senpai smiled.

I smiled back at him, 'Well, you came up with some great ideas so I don't mind that much! I didn't know the people liked my idea that much though.'

'Yeah, anyway we've decided that you can come up with a name for it at least. Remember, the game's theme is medieval so decide carefully!' warned Misaki.

I thought for a while. Medieval…castles…I knew the perfect name.

'The Castle Caper RPG!!' I yelled.

'That'd be cool.' Tsubasa-senpai grinned. 'Grab a paintbrush and get painting!'

I smiled and grabbed a paintbrush. 'Yesssssssir!!'

—**Nastume's POV**—

This is so boring.

I groaned as pain cut through my limbs.

I bit my lip, trying to make the pain go away.

I should've been more aware of my opponent.

Urghh.

At least the wound is hidden so no one sees it.

I sighed and looked at the few birds twittering in the leafy boughs above me.

How free the birds are…being able to fly freely without anyone controlling them, hampering them…I closed my eyes and laid my book on top of my face. The best thing to do now is sleep. I mean, it's so peaceful here—

'Hey Natsume!!!'

That annoying voiced again…I turned around and ignored her.

Like that'll work.

She lifted my manga off my face and smiled cheerfully. Damn her, I sometimes wished I could live in ignorance like her.

'Go away flower-print. Don't you have to prepare for the Alice Festival?' I questioned her.

'Well yeah, but Tsubasa-senpai let me take a break!' she replied, still undaunted.

I groaned. I couldn't set her hair on fire because I'm too weak and it's too pretty.

No way, its just hair! I shook my head.

'Are you okay Nastume? You look awfully tired, maybe you should go and lie down…maybe…' she suddenly stopped and stared at my red shirt, since the blood seemed to have escaped my bandage.

Damn! She discovered my wound!

Damn damn damn.

'Go away. I'm fine. Go talk to your friends or something!' I whispered as the pain stabbed me again.

'Ohh…why did red paint appear on your shirt?' she asked confusedly.

I fell over anime style.

This girl is so DUMB.

'Oh yeah, red paint just magically appeared on my shirt so can you get lost now?' I snapped.

I flinched as she reached over and touched the blood.

'B-Blood…Nastume…' she trailed off.

I seriously would've burnt her hair if I had enough energy.

'GO AWAY BAKA' I growled, with impatience.

Huh, I guess I somehow have to sneak off to my room without getting noticed and change into a new shirt.

Then I have to go to that damned hospital to get my bandage changed.

Should've done it sooner. Huh? Something wet fell on my shirt?

Oh great she's crying now.

'Why do you keep your pain to yourself?? You baka!' she sobbed.

Suddenly, another wave of pain seemed to attack me.

Oh great. Why now?

I bent over in agony.

This is killing me.

Things are starting to get fuzzy… wait, I think Polka Dots is saying to get help…this is not good…Please don't tell Ruka…Blackness.

—**Mikan's POV**—

That baka, why does he lock away all his pain?

Why doesn't he let others help him??

I ran towards Hotaru's lab, his last words drumming in my head.

'Please don't tell Ruka…'

I wiped away my tears as I knocked on her door.

'Come in baka' her emotionless voice rang out.

I pushed open the door hurriedly, and started talking,

'Hotaru! Nastumeisbleedingnearatreeandweneedtogethimtothehospitalorhewilldie!!!'

Hotaru calmly took out a machine labeled 'Translator' and pressed a button. After a few seconds, an alarmed look crossed her face.

—**Nastume's POV**—

The blackness slowly evaporated and things started to clear.

I was in a clean white hospital beds.

My shirt was changed and I felt the bandage was also changed.

I blinked again, to find Polka Dots sleeping in a chair next to me, her head on my bed, peacefully slumbering.

She looks so cute when sleep—, NO SHE DOESN'T.

Ok. This is weird. I don't want to disturb her, she just looks too peaceful.

I sighed quietly and got out of bed.

Tiptoeing quietly, I went to fetch a blanket for her.

What? It's not like I'm worried she's going to catch a cold but…Ok, I admit I'm surprised on how caring she was.

Whatever. I gently put a blanket on her and went outside.

—**Mikan's POV**—

I woke up groggily, surprised to find a blanket around my shoulders but not surprised to find Nastume's bed empty.

I swear that guy actually wants to die. Well, he won't be able to commit suicide because _I'll definitely stop him!_

* * *

**_How did you like this chapter? Is it bad? Is it horrible? Please comment:D_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Thankyou to all those who reviewed!! I luv you guys! Reviews keep me and the story going, so applying logic the story will wither and die if I feel depressed. ANYWAY!! On with the adventure! (The next chap is where some actual action takes place)_**

* * *

—**Mikan's POV—**

Something exciting is going to happen!!!

And I know because everyone is excited and is running around like psycho maniacs screaming 'OMG!!! TAKUTO AND MISTUKI IS COMING!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!'

Ohhh! I'm so excited!!

I don't know who Takuto and Mistuki is, but I'm still so excite**—**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

OWW!!!

Hotaru simply blew the smoke away from the tip of her infamous baka gun emotionlessly.

'Baka, why are you so excited and prancing around like a idiot when you don't even know who Takuto and Mistuki are?' she questioned with a little annoyance.

Well, she does have a good point there…

'Because since everyone else is excited I feel excited by seeing them so excited! But do you know who Takuto and Mistuki are?' I asked nonchalantly.

A girl nearby stopped prancing about hysterically enough to gasp out,

'Takuto and Mistuki were former students of Gakuen Alice, Takuto has the Alice to become a shinigami while Mistuki's Alice is to see shinigami and ghosts and angels and other stuff. She can also interact with them while to us they're just air.'

Another guy stopped by and continued to explain,

'Takuto and Mistuki and internationally famous pop stars, because they're just naturally good at singing. It is pure talent, which is why we love them so much!! And Mistuki is so HOT!!!!'

I had to cover my ears, since he was screaming in them.

Hmm…OK I'm excited too!

I grabbed a nearby 'I LOVE TAKUTO' banner and started waving it around like all the other people around me. This is going to be fun!

—**Ruka's POV—**

I glanced at Nastume, who was passively glaring at the throng of yelling fans.

I'm worried.

He isn't feeling too well; so I'm glad I could be here for him because all the Alice type classes have let us all take a break today.

I just wish Nastume would smile, be happy.

Hmmm, according to the guy with super-hearing, Takuto and Mistuki were coming tonight and giving us a concert to say hello.

I've heard that they're voices will bring tears to anyone's eyes.

Are they that amazing?

'Nastume, can we go to that concert tonight?' I asked him.

He frowned and sighed. 'Ruka, I don't usually like go to these stuff but I guess I could come once.'

I smiled at him. I can't wait until tonight.

* * *

—**Mikan's POV—**

They must have entered through the back gate!!

They must of! No one caught their entrance, those sneaky pop stars.

How did they enter?

Oh well, I'm so excited!!

The curtain was about to open for they're concert.

About the whole school turned up. I even saw Nastume here!

It's a bit cold in my costume for the Alice Festival though.

Hmm? Takuto and Mistuki had requested all those attending their performance to be in their Alice Festival costumes.

Mine is a pretty white dress with a gold trim.

I also wore a small tiara in my hair, because I'm supposed to be a princess.

I'm glad the Dangerous ability class has dissolved, and now Nastume is in the Active Ability class.

I heard they were doing some sort of animal circus, and the Predisposition is doing another café.

The Technology class, I don't think they're doing a huge thing together, but everyone's costumes looks fantastic!

Hotaru was sitting next to me, quietly threatening me with the Baka Gun, and Ruka-pyon is sitting on the other side of me!!

Urghh…and sitting next to him is Nastume… though he doesn't look bad with his black cat ears and a black shirt and jeans with flames decorating the legs…what am I saying?!?!

Music started…a beautiful voice was amplified by the microphone.

What a beautiful and pure voice!

The spotlight basked a beautiful woman with long brown curly hair that hung down to her waist in white light.

She was beautiful. Her voice made my heart overflow with sadness…

_Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much._

The intro played. The woman must be Mistuki. She is so pretty. Her expression makes my heart ache, she looks so sad.

_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything_

_A place just a little ways away—that was where I was_

I managed to stifle a gasp as a tear fell onto the stage. She is crying! But why? What is troubling her?

That day, deep in your eyes, I saw loneliness 

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side._

Suddenly, she looked up and smiled. Mistuki then gently wiped away her tears. What was she smiling at?? Why is she so weird?? Why am I asking so many questions??

Why do I love you so much?  
Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad  
Just what it was that supported me so much  
From afar, I realize it now

I glanced at Nastume. He's head is bowed, and his bangs covered his eyes. What's the matter? I looked worriedly in his direction. Something is wrong.

Like a lost child, crying and searching  
But there was no such thing as forever

Mistuki continued singing, her voice never wavering. I feel like crying. She's such a good singer. Wait! Someone else came on stage!

"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered  
Were the two of us really alike?  
And I decided then I would protect you

Takuto! His voice is amazing!

He smiled at Mistuki. Mistuki smiled at him.

I felt happiness growing.

I realized I was feeling exactly what they were feeling, sadness, happiness.

Now love.

Why can't I turn them to memories  
You're too far, too near for me to reach  
The more I tell myself "I will forget"  
The larger you loom in my thoughts

Their voices harmonized beautifully. I glanced at Nastume again. He was looking up at the sky, smiling. He was _smiling._

Why do I love you so much?  
Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad  
Just what it was that supported me so much  
I realize it now from afar

Takuto was looking at Mistuki as he sang. I sighed. He was so hot. Yet it was clear who he likes. Mistuki took his hand.

Why do I love you so much?  
It's so easy I just can't answer

The music continued on as both of them closed their eyes and bowed.

The music ended. I smiled.

They didn't just deliver a song; they delivered their feelings along with it.

What talent!

The audience applauded.

It was a standing ovation.

I clapped and yelled along with the others.

They were brilliant.

'Arigato for listening to our song! It's title is 'Myself' and thank you again for listening!' Mistuki smiled cheerfully into the microphone.

Narumi-sensei came on stage, applauding.

'That was amazing! Did you write this piece?' he asked.

Takuto smiled and answered, 'Mistuki wrote it.'

Mistuki immediately cut in, 'With your help!'

Narumi-sensei laughed. OK, calm down Gakuen Alice! Their next song is called 'Missing Link'.

* * *

**_Yes, I was listening to 'Myself' when I was typing this. I love 'Myself'…it's so beautiful! I recommend you to listen to 'Myself' while reading this. Of course I posted the translation. _**

****

**_In the manga, instead of singing 'Eternal Snow', Mistuki sang 'Missing Link' which she then changed the lyrics to after having an emotional conversation with Takuto…but I shouldn't give away too much of the plot!!! _**

**_And if you're searching for a new manga/anime, full moon wo sagashite is one that wiil get you crying! (in the last few episodes)_**

**_Remember, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

—**Hotaru's POV**—

'Now to end this concert, the spotlight would randomly choose a member of the audience to do a karaoke of our song 'New Future'!' Mistuki called.

It was near the end of the concert, and I'm pretty sure if I didn't sit next to Mikan she would've done something drastically embarrassing.

The spotlight rove around (A/N: It is actually an open-air concert so don't ask me how a spotlight would work. Maybe it has something to do with an Alice…hmmm), and finally settled on the seat next to me.

Mikan confusedly blinked in the light and looked very idiotic.

I sighed.

This is going to be interesting.

Takuto instructed, 'Hey there! Would you come onto the stage?'

Mikan blinked again and made her way across the row and down the aisle.

She seemed as if she was in a daze as she went up the stairs onto the stage.

Mistuki smiled at Mikan. 'Hello there! What's your name?'

'Sakura Mikan', she answered happily.

'All right then, Mikan-chan! Here's the mike. The words will appear on that screen over there! You'll be singing by yourself, but don't be afraid!' Mistuki encouraged.

The music started.

Lucky the spotlight chose a good singer, I guess.

I'm the only one that ever heard Mikan sing though. Her voice really is beautiful.

_Just one thing doesn't change, _

That dream that I painted 

_How did I appear as I am now…_

_In my young eyes back then_

You can tell her voice did amaze some people; Ruka was staring at Mikan, his mouth in an O shape.

He should close it before he catches flies.

Nastume was smiling at Mikan, not that annoying smirk, but a genuine smile.

Anna and Nonoko were cheering Mikan on and Sumire is just staring.

Ahh…the wonders of her voice.

_Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky_

_So that soon, so that you understand_

_You will shine at your best soon so hurry_

Look for the full moon 

I stared at Mikan.

She seemed to flicker and fade, or is it just me?

It must be, but…she seems to be flickering like a TV screen!

I glanced at Ruka, who was one seat away from me.

So it isn't just me. Ruka was frowning at Mikan.

Something is wrong.

All of a sudden Mikan stopped flickering and seemed solid again.

Yet…her voice seems so different. A different tone…a different voice.

What's wrong with Mikan's voice?

…_many thanks to you!_

The music ended.

Everyone went wild.

Mikan is such a good singer!

Yet why did her voice change?

—**Ruka's POV—**

'Did you notice it as well?' Hotaru asked me.

I frowned again. So it wasn't just me after all.

'Yeah, she seemed to flicker and then after Mikan became solid again her voice changed' I answered.

'Hey where's Nastume? I saw him stomping off after the concert.' I asked.

Hotaru smirked 'Where do you think? Lets go and spy on him. I might be able to snap some good pictures.'

I groaned. Hotaru the Blackmailer is back.

'No wa**—** Hey give that back!' I protested.

Hotaru was dangling a picture of me in a daze with the giant Piyo. 'Many people will want this picture, I should raise the price…' she thought aloud.

I hate Hotaru sometimes.

'Fine I'll go with you. Just don't sell that picture!' I growled.

She smiled in victory. Why does she always pick on me?

She took out a remote and pressed a button.

A slivery giant bubble appeared before us.

'This is an Invisi-Bubble. It will render anything inside it completely invisible. Get inside this, I have an idea where Nastume is.' She ordered.

This is going to be bad.

I'm not looking forward to this.

Especially when I have a crush on Mikan.

I do not need to see this!

Hotaru glared at me.

I crawled in the bubble meekly.

Hotaru pressed another button and the bubble gracefully rose and floated over to behind the stage.

I gasped.

—**Hotaru's POV—**

This is shocking.

I'm glad the Invisi-Bubble is soundproof.

Nastume was on fire, literally. He was strangling a girl with long black hair, who was wearing the exact same costume as Mikan.

Steam curled around them.

'Tell me where she is! Tell me or I'll burn she to crisp!' Nastume threatened, dropping the girl.

The girl rubbed her bruised neck; her brilliant blue eyes staring challengingly back at Nastume, unwavering as she managed to choke out, 'Like you can.'

Nastume gathered a ball of fire on his hand and threw it at the girl.

'TELL ME!!'

I watched in surprise as the ball of fire was immediately put out by water, appearing out of nowhere.

'Your Alice is useless against mine. Give up.' she gasped.

Nastume started to throttle her again.

She choked and gasped.

Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

Her silky long raven hair fell away from her face, and I got my first good look at her features.

I stared.

What??

She had an almost _identical _face to Nastume!

Is she wearing a mask?

The remote beeped. Ruka charged out of the bubble.

'NASTUME!! STOP!!'

Nastume froze and instantly dropped the girl.

'Ruka?' he breathed.

Ruka took out a handkerchief (he actually has one of those?) and gently wiped away the blood.

The girl smiled weakly at him.

'Nastume, you're going to kill her! What do you think you're doing?!?' Ruka growled.

He _growled_? Ruka never growl at anyone much less than Nastume!

'Ruka…I…she was impersonating Mikan! Mikan got kidnapped! She wouldn't tell me where she is…Damn it!' gritted Nastume, punching a nearby tree.

I turned off the Invisi-Bubble. There's no point now.

'Hotaru? Where did you come from?' asked the idiot.

I glowered at him as I enlarged and opened the EMK (Emergency Medical Kit…it scans the wound and then fixes it. Automatically).

The kit immediately set to work, healing the girl. Nastume just sat down, unable to do anything.

An awkward silence set in.

Ruka was staring at the girl, shock written all over his face.

The EMK beeped.

The girl coughed out some blood and opened her eyes.

'Where am I?'

Ruka wiped away the blood carefully and looked at her.

'You're safe now, we won't let that guy hurt you any more,' Ruka smiled at her, 'What's your name?'

The girl blinked.

'I'm Hikari.'

Ruka just looked at her carefully.

'Are you Hyuuga Hikari, born on November 27th, 15 years old, blood type B?' Ruka intoned.

Hikari looked shocked.

'D-Do you have a mind-reading Alice?' she whispered.

Ruka ginned and whispered back, 'Lucky guess…those were Nastume's stats. You have the same birthday as him, same blood type, same age, same last name, same colour hair and same shaped face. Don't you think that's too much similarity to be a coincidence?'

Hikari blinked again.

Does she have something in her eye?

'W-What? What are you saying?' she questioned.

Ruka grinned.

Nastume was staring at Hikari.

'Wait…what? Ruka?' he looked confused.

They are so slow!

I decided to explain.

'Nastume, Hikari, what Ruka is trying to say is that you might be long lost siblings. _Twin_ siblings. Get the drift?'

Both of them fainted.

How weak.

* * *

**_Review plz!!_**


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

—**Nastume's POV**— 

This is too confusing…

I feel the growing urge to bury myself and let all my problems pass by…

except…

I feel a want, what do I want?

I want…

I want…

I want to protect…

Someone.

I want to protect a girl…

Someone that is precious to me…who?

Pigtails.

She has pigtails.

Who?

I thought hard.

Soft chocolate hair…

A cheery smile.

I need to protect her.

_Mikan…_

'Nastume!'

Someone was shouting my name.

Is it her?

No, her voice is gentler.

'Nastume, wake up you idiot! We need to rescuer Mikan!' that voice called.

Mikan?

MIKAN!

—**Hikari's POV**—

Wow…he really likes her.

Ruka smiled.

He has such a nice smile.

The guy who strangled me woke up, yelling that girl's name.

That guy… who is my brother.

I am not believing this.

My brother was killed in a fire that destroyed our village.

Meroko-san told me that.

She was like a sister to me, she can't have lied!

I don't have any living relatives.

I am an orphan.

I looked at Hotaru, snapping away on her camera at that guy.

That guy.

He…he can't be related to me.

I felt so guilty, giving away confidential information.

Takuto-kun and Mistuki-chan will get in big trouble.

I bowed my head.

I will take the blame.

I won't let my precious friends get hurt.

'Mi-Mikan, do you know where she is?' that guy asked.

Hotaru nodded, 'Yeah, Hikari told us. A ship to transport her is going to arrive in 10 minutes from now so the only way we can travel is by teleportation. You can go first; because the teleporter I'm working on can only teleport once every 10 minutes.'

Nastume looked determined.

'OK, lets go Hotaru.'

He got up.

Hotaru turned to look at Ruka and then me.

'Ruka, Hikari is still weak. Guard her and don't let anyone see her. Keep quiet.' Hotaru instructed as she handed him a walkie-talkie.

'I will contact you on this.'

Ruka nodded silently as they set off.

Hotaru treats me like an object.

I hate everything about this stupid school…

Well I don't hate Ruka though.

He was the only one that treated me nicely throughout all this.

I hate _almost _everything about this stupid school.

I want to go back…

To Meroko-san …

Mistuki-chan…

Takuto-kun…

I want to return to my friends… 

—**Hotaru's POV**—

I've never seen Nastume so determined about anything.

I swear if a hundred kilometre high wall made of diamond stood between him and Mikan, that wall would be a pile of ash before you can say 'Natsume likes Mikan'.

I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but it's really obvious now.

Nastume ran silently in front of me to my lab, which fortunately is only 3 minutes away.

Takahashi looked at me, her laser face identification software (its just been installed) instantly set to action.

A second later she beeped and let us through.

We ran up the stairs and I quickly unlocked my lab.

Nastume looked around at my inventions.

'Where is the teleporter?' he asked.

I sighed and opened another door into a smaller room.

Nastume peered in.

I pulled off the white sheet revealing a giant glass tube surrounded by titanium and platinum laser wires and pipes.

I immediately went over to the control panel and turned the teleporter on.

—**Nastume's POV**—

I looked at the strange contraption in slight amusement.

It looks like something off a sci-fi movie, except the contraption is made to look like a giraffe.

Hotaru still hasn't lost her obsession with animals.

It lit up as Hotaru turned it on.

She walked over to me and handed me a sliver ring.

'This is a teleportation ring. It is one use so make sure you don't accidentally use it. When you get to Mikan, all you have to do is touch her and think of Gakuen Alice, preferably my lab, and say the password, which is 'Mikan is a baka'.

Make sure you yell it, or it might not work.'

She looked at me coldly.

'You're not the only one that worries about Mikan. I want her back safely.

Protect her with your life. If you haven't come back in 10 minutes, I will definitely teleport there to give you support.

Got it? Just touch Mikan, yell 'Mikan is a baka', think of my lab and teleport back.

You've got 5 minutes. Get inside that glass tube.' She instructed.

I smiled back coldly.

'Don't worry, I will. I know I'm not the only one that cares for Mikan.' I replied as I stepped inside the tube.

I watched Hotaru pressing some buttons on the control panel as I put on the ring.

It felt cold against my skin.

I closed my eyes.

I was there.

—**Ruka's POV**—

I looked at Hikari.

Her hair seemed to glow under the soft moonlight.

'It's a full moon tonight.' she whispered.

I smiled at her.

She is so pretty, even though she strongly resembles Nastume.

Is that why she is so pretty?

'Yeah, it is, I guess.'

Hikari continued on, staring at the slivery moon.

'Mitsuki-chan, who just sang at that concert told me she once fell in love with a boy who loved astronomy.

He used to say to her, that the moon is always watching gently over us, wanting to comfort us in times of misery.

The moon is always there, no matter how bad the world might seem. It is always shining in the sky.

Huh, I'm pretty silly aren't I, for believing in things like that?'

I looked at her.

She is so unlike Nastume.

'No, you're not. I never thought about it that way, but I would like it very much if the moon was like that.' I hastily replied.

She just smiled.

I watched in alarm as a small tear trickled down her cheek.

'Are you all right?' I worried.

She roughly wiped her tears away.

'No, why do I need to cry? I should be strong, like everyone else around me.' she sniffed.

My eyes softened at her, Hikari, who suddenly just appeared.

'Nastume…can you tell me about him? I only just met him, and didn't get a good first impression' she requested.

I closed my eyes.

'Hmmm… Nastume…'

—**Hikari's POV**—

'… he is best described as a clam.'

I giggled. A clam?

Ruka only smiled and carried on, 'He looks intimidating and scornful on the outside, often treating people meanly and is generally a bad boy, like how a clam looks intimidating and ugly.

Yet, when you finally, after much effort, frustration and hard work manage to open the clam, you are rewarded with a beautiful smooth pearl probably worth millions of yen.

The inside is soft, the outside is rough.

When you manage to open up Nastume, he proves to be a valuable friend that will protect you.

He is loyal to you and will always stick by you. He truly is a great friend.

You shouldn't hate him, though what he has done I still can't forgive him for.'

Ruka paused for a while, staring at the moon.

'Maybe one day you can forgive him. You must understand he did this in worry of something bad happening to Mikan.'

So it seems that guy actually likes someone.

I looked at Ruka.

'Do you like someone?' I queried.

Ruka face turned red.

'Well…since there's no point hiding it from you…I guess so.'

My heart plummeted down.

Apparently Ruka noticed this.

'Hikari-san? Are you OK? You look kind of…down,' he asked.

Yeah. I look down.

'Who do you like?' I answered with another question.

Ruka looked like a tomato.

'Well…this I shouldn't tell…'he trailed off.

'TELL ME!'

Oops…I think I lost my temper. Damn! Ruka looks very scared. He mumbled something.

I sighed.

'Gomen, I lost my temper. And speak louder, I can't here you,' I apologised.

Ruka turned a shade redder, if that's possible.

'Mi…' he whispered.

'Speak louder'

'MIKAN!! OK???'

I was taken aback.

Something struck me.

'Hey, isn't that the girl Nastume likes?' I wondered aloud, 'Have you fallen for the same girl?'

Ruka looked like he wants to dig a hole and stay in there forever.

I smiled. Hey, what am I so happy for?

'Umm…gomenasei for intruding on your private matters. I guess you've been nice to me and I now feel rude for putting you under pressure…' I muttered.

Ruka looked at me. 'Hikari, you've given Mikan a chance to escape. For that I'm eternally grateful.

Mikan is precious to everyone, and I must thank you so much for umm… betraying your friends. I'm so sorry, you must be in big trouble because of us,' he finished.

I sighed and bowed my head.

There was a rumour going around that this was Mistuki and Takuto's final chance after failing other missions to redeem themselves.

By God, I hope this isn't true.

I silently promised myself that I will try to take all the blame from whoever is in charge of Mistuki and Takuto (A/N: For those who haven't guessed Mistuki is Agent FullMoon while Takuto is Agent RouteL).

Ruka got up and strode towards me.

I'm feeling too guilty to care.

I looked down and felt something warm over my shoulders.

I looked up, surprised to find myself within five centimetres of Ruka's face.

I quickly looked away, blushing.

'You were shivering,' he offered as explanation.

I drew has jacket around my shoulders tighter.

I guess I didn't notice I was cold.

Something beeped.

I took off my earring and pressed the release button.

The holographic communication

Ruka stared at me, confused.

I sighed and spoke to the microphone installed in the earring/communication device.

'AAO: sub-ordinate Mizu. Who is it?' I whispered into the mike.

The screen flickered.

'AAO: Agent RouteL to sub-ordinate Mizu, Operation Nullification complete. We leave now. Co-ordinates of teleportation location should appear on screen. If you don't arrive in 10 minutes, we are leaving without you.'

'Wait!' I cried, completely ignoring the rules.

Takuto's irritated voice was heard clearly.

'Hikari, what is it? Did you blow your cover? Did you give away the target's location? Did you find your long lost twin brother? No. So come on!' Takuto replied sarcastically.

I can't help it. I burst out into laughter.

Mistuki's voice came on.

'Hikari-chan? Are you there?' she called worriedly.

I wiped away my tears of merriment.

'Gomen, but tell Takuto I managed to do all the things he said.'

A short silence.

'WHAT!!!!'

I had to hold the communicator away from my ears as Takuto yelled in surprise.

I looked at Ruka.

He gave me a smile.

Man, this is going to take a lot of explanation.

I'm so looking forward to this.

Not.

* * *

**Thank you so much those who have reviewed!! Anyway...just passed halfway! Leave a review please! **

**I shall update after my review count reaches 15! **


	7. Not Chapter Six!

**Thank you!!! Here's the new chap!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW...it encourages me to update!!!**

* * *

—**Natsume's** **POV**— 

The sea pounded restlessly in the harbour, splashing dulling against the dirty concrete.

I turned on the Invisi-Bubble Hotaru lent me, _free of charge_, and stepped into it.

I was standing in front of a dark and gloomy warehouse.

Reminds me of the warehouse I was kidnapped to when I was ten.

_Lets go back to the Academy together!_

I smiled at that memory.

Yes Mikan, lets go back to the Academy together.

I walked through the wall (along with other features, the Invisi-Bubble also can travel through walls. How handy) and stood still as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the warehouse.

I glanced around.

Some lazy guards playing cards was around the corner, with a dim light bulb lighting up the crate that served as a table.

A pile of cardboard boxes in the middle.

I walked around.

Damn it, where did they put her?

The shadows revealed a crumpled body cruelly tied up with thick rope.

Mikan.

I saw red.

THOSE BASTARDS!

They're gonna _pay. _

—**Normal POV **(this is going to be hard!) —

Natsume was on fire with anger.

Literally.

The Invisi-Bubble crackled and vanished.

In his anger, Natsume forgot a very important thing; never use your Alice while inside the Invisi-Bubble.

Well, it was number 36 in the 'How to Care for Your INVISI-BUBBLE' list that Hotaru gave him to read.

The guards who were playing cards immediately stood up in shock.

That guy just appeared out of nowhere!

They froze as a murderous voice whispered, 'Who is responsible for this?'

The guards shivered in fright.

This guy is dangerous.

'ANSWER ME BEFORE I ANNIHILATE YOU!!' thundered the murderous voice as Natsume turned around to glare at the now cowering guards.

One of them tentatively answered, 'R-Reo-san is r-responsible for the O-Operation Nullification P-Part One, O-Obtaining the T-Target…'

'Reo,' Natsume spat out with disgust as the guards huddled in a pathetic group, 'Where is he now?'

If glares can kill, the poor guards would be a pile of ash by now.

'W-We don't know…' trailed off the guy who was still clutching his cards.

Bad answer.

He immediately was set on fire, and was cremated very quickly under the intensifying heat.

The poor guy's companions was instantly repelled from the pile of ash.

Natsume turned to glare at them.

'Tell me, or you will be joining your friend.'

That did it.

All of them started rambling in hysterics at once.

'He's in the machine room!'

Well, that was at least the one clear answer Natsume got.

He picked up Mikan, all thoughts escape gone.

Carefully, he burnt away the brutal ropes cutting into the brunette's already pale skin.

Her dress was ripped, and her hair and tangled mess.

As if sensing she was safe, Mikan snuggled into Natsume's chest.

Well, it was warm.

Natsume set her down in a more comfortable position on some sacks and covered her with his jacket.

Natsume looked at the guards.

'All of you, come with me. Take me to the machine room,' he commanded.

The terrified men shot up and walked stiffly out the door.

The raven-headed teen almost bore a hole with his eyes at their backs as they quickly led him away.

His first mistake.

The man in front pointed at another ordinary warehouse.

'S-Sir, I believe R-Reo-san is in there,' he managed to stutter out.

'All of you, walk in front of me and open the door' Natsume instructed coldly.

His second mistake.

The door creaked open, casting light upon a giant machine.

A cold voice rang out, 'I never thought you would come here _willingly_, Kuro Neko.'

That was the last thing Natsume heard before he blacked out.

'Well done, Mero-chan,' the voice almost purred in satisfaction, 'this was an unexpected bonus.'

The pink haired woman lowered a solid metal baseball bat.

Pink curls framed her happy smile.

'Thank you Reo, I guess he did not disturb you that much, thank you Nachi for warning me.'

A man emerged behind her.

The guard that sneaked away.

'No problem.'

—**Mikan's POV**—

I was surrounded by darkness.

The blackness was enveloping me, slowly eating me away.

I was scared.

No, I was terrified.

Why isn't there any light here?

A tear slowly trickled down my cheek.

Great, I was crying.

'_Your crying face makes you thirty percent more ugly.'_

Hotaru's voice echoed in my head.

I hugged myself tighter.

No one is even here to see me cry, so why do I care?

A ball of fire appeared in front of me.

I rubbed my eyes.

It multiplied into two.

Light.

It lit up the surrounding darkness.

I looked at it in delight.

I reached up, trying to grab it, to see if it will also provide me with heat.

Someone suddenly hugged me from behind.

What?

Is someone else here other than me?

I froze us a familiar voice tickled my cheek.

'Why are you crying?' the voice whispered.

I was shocked.

'Natsume?' I whispered incredulously, turning around.

His crimson eyes looked at me with worry.

I stared.

'Natsume? How did you get here?' I asked.

By now, I was surrounded by soft, floating balls of fire.

'Why are you crying?' Natsume repeated, now a bit annoyed.

I smiled and gave him a big hug. It felt so warm.

I could tell from his sudden stiffness that he was surprised by my action.

'I was crying because there is nothing here but blackness. I'm so happy you're here too!' I replied.

'Baka, there's nothing to be scared of!'

My heart was overflowing with happiness at the sound of his voice.

'Of course it's natural to be scared of the dark! I felt like it was eating me up…' I whispered. My voice cracked.

Great, I'm crying again.

I felt him hug me tighter.

'Well, there's nothing to be afraid of now, why are still crying?'

I couldn't answer.

I didn't know why.

I just know something was out there to get me.

'There's nothing to be afraid of now, I'll be here to protect you.'

His words made me sigh in relief.

I don't know why, but when Natsume spoke those words, I felt completely safe.

A circle of flames surrounded us, and to me, that moment was the safest I thought I'll ever be.

—**Normal POV**—

Nachi tried again to get Mikan.

As soon as his fingers neared her, flames sprang up, burning his wounded fingers again.

'Damn! Meroko-san, there seems to be some sort of a protective barrier around those two,' Nachi spat out with anger, glaring at the two unconscious bodies, leaning against each other.

Reo sighed. Ever since that moment where Nachi dumped the Kuro Neko's body next to Mikan's, that stupid barrier sprung up.

'Reo, I seriously think it has something to do with themselves, not someone else. For God's sake, at least try my idea!' Meroko argued.

Reo ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

'Fine then, get that guy with the mind-probing Alice. Whatisname, Izumi Rio. Nachi, go and contact him,' the annoyed redhead barked.

The guard marched away stoically.

Meroko glared at Natsume.

If there is one thing she believed in, it is all _his _fault.

—**Ruka's POV**—

Hikari looked scared.

She looked terrified.

What's wrong?

The moonlight shone through the trees, landing on her.

Footsteps approached.

This must be the people she's waiting for.

I quietly crouched behind a tall bush, like she had instructed me earlier.

Hikari sighed as two silhouettes stepped into the moonlight.

'Look, I'm sorry. I'll take the blame. I'll—'

A kind voice cut her off.

'Hikari-chan, I don't know how you gave away your identity, but I'm sure that you didn't do it intentionally. We are in charge of you. Tell me now, did people go after the target?'

I looked at the speaker in awe.

She must be Mistuki, the singer.

Her chocolate brown locks curled down to her waist. She looks so kind and beautiful, it was no wonder all my friends were crazy about her.

I guess she would be even more popular had she not been guarded by the rather scary looking Takuto.

'One. Only one person went after her. He was teleported there.'

Takuto looked at her carefully.

Here comes the question that would probably drive Hikari into tears.

'Who is that person?' Takuto asked.

Hikari looked back at him, emotionless.

Wow, she really isn't like normal girls. '

Hyuuga, Natsume. Known as the Kuro Neko by AAO. He's probably been captured now.'

Mistuki's eyes grew wide.

'_Hyuuga_? Is he your…twin?'

Mistuki can be dim witted sometimes.

Hikari sighed.

'Yeah, he is. What a lame brother. Now that we're off that topic, is the boss going to test the machine on the target first?'

I knew it.

She is so much like Natsume, it's amazing. Avoiding a touchy topic so coolly.

'I think he's going to test it first to make sure, but he doesn't want to drain too much of the target's Alice. I guess I don't know.' Takuto guessed, 'Oh, and would you mind introducing me to your new friend? Don't bother denying it Hikari. I know he's there.'

What? He knew??

Hikari simply smiled.

'I should've known I couldn't hide someone like that from you. Ruka, come out. Takuto, you have extraordinary senses.'

I obeyed her order and stood up.

Mistuki looked mildly shocked.

'Umm…hi?'

God I'm so lame with hellos.

'He's Ruka, and he saved me from my vicious brother. In short, he saved my life which I'm eternally grateful for.'

I just stood there.

I saved her life?

Well, I guess I sorta did.

Takuto raised his eyebrows at me.

'There is no use eliminating you. Besides, you saved Hikari's life, so I'll spare you. Don't you dare go and help Natsume, or else protect your soul from me, because I'm gonna be after it.'

So, Shinigami Alice huh?

I smiled coldly at him.

'Well, thanks for the warning. I shall now take my soul and put it in my safety deposit box. I also vow to leave my best friend in your clutches and let him die.' I replied sarcastically.

Mistuki glared at Takuto.

'Don't you dare threaten him you baka, he saved Hikari's life!'

'Yes, but he's also going to ruin our plans!'

'Maybe he _should_ ruin our plans!'

'If he does then you'll be punished!'

'Maybe we deserve to be punished for getting involved in this operation!'

'Why do we deserve to get punished?'

'Because we are involved in the death of the target and probably the death of Hikari's long lost twin brother, who she didn't even get to say hello to!'

'Are you suggesting quitting the AAO?'

'Yes I am! The AAO is a horrible organization that is responsible for many deaths!'

'I can't believe you, you baka! The next thing you'll suggest is that we actually _help_ them to free the target and Hikari's brother!'

'Yes, that _is_ the next thing I'm suggesting! In fact, I'm not suggesting it, I'm commanding it!'

'You psychopath! You go and help them, leave me out of this!'

'If you're not coming with me, I'm breaking up with you, I don't want to go out with some idiot that just sits back and let bad things happen!'

'…'

Mistuki was red in the face from that argument.

If I were to rate that argument, I would definitely give it 11 out of 10. It was so heated!

Hikari looked at me in amusement.

I guess they break out in arguments pretty often.

Takuto finally gave up. He is fighting a losing battle anyway; I've never seen a girl so…able-to-stand-up-for-herself-ish.

'Fine then, we go and help them,' he gritted out.

He looked at me. 'We'll discuss what to do later. First, we have to keep on pretending.

You,' he glared at me, 'do something. Teleport to that location Hikari apparently gave you. If your friend hasn't been captured yet, which I doubt he has, take him and the target and teleport back to this school with this teleporter.'

He handed me a small watch like gadget. It looks easy enough to use.

He continued, 'If he has been captured, teleport back with him. If the target is out of reach, don't bother. We'll handle it. Got that?'

I stared at him.

Today is full of surprises, and I suppose this just adds to the list.

Man, he is _smart._

'I'll go and get Hotaru.' I barked suddenly.

Damn, I completely forgot about her!

With that, I started towards her lab at full speed.

—**Izumi's POV**—

I smirked at the guy. He is such a loser.

'Here he is, Reo-san. Izumi Rio.'

His servant is such a suck-up.

A girl was lying on the floor, uncontentious. Another guy was dumped near her, tied up, also uncontentious.

'So you are Izumi Rio, gifted with the Alice of Mind-Probing,' Reo sighed.

I can see he clearly hates me.

Huh.

I looked down at my clothing, a dark yellow shirt with a short black vest and tie.

If I don't say so myself, I looked pretty decent.

I smirked at him again.

'How may I offer my humble services, Reo-_san_?'

He glowered at me.

This is amusing.

'Rio, probe that girl's mind and report to me what the hell is shielding her.'

'It would be pleasure, Reo-_sama_.'

He glared at me.

'If you don't shut that smart trap of yours, I shall shut it for you.'

Ohhh…I'm so scared to be threatened by the all mighty Reo Mori.

I smiled back at him icily before kneeling in front of the bedraggled girl.

She actually looks pretty cute.

I closed my eyes and started shaping a sharp probe.

This should be cinch.

I let it fly to its destination and it dove into the girl's contentious level.

She flinched a bit; I think I hit her to hard.

My probe slid with ease into her sub-contentious level, where I expected her to be in.

I was mildly surprised at her black it is.

It is rare.

Now, to find her. The thick blackness is mildly hindering my searching probe.

I spotted something, a wall of fire.

_A wall of fire??_

This must be the source!

Fires are nearly impossible to make at the sub-contentious level.

To make a _wall_ of it must've required a lot of effort and willpower…

My probe cleaved through the blackness to look over it.

I was shocked.

This is amazing.

* * *

Well, what do you think?? Is this considered a cliffy? Anyway,remember to** REVIEW**!!! You don't know how much it means to me, and I like to read them (whether they tell me my story sucks or not)!! 


	8. Chapter 42867

Yes, I haven't updated this in a term. No, I've no excuse, but I'm pretty sure no one noticed. No, I REALLY don't care about reviews. OK, here's the rest of the fic...

* * *

—**Natsume's POV**—

I want to protect her.

No, I will protect her.

I want to always be there for her and protect her forever.

She suddenly stiffened in my arms.

'Natsume, something's watching us. I'm sure of it. Some_one_ is watching us.'

I tensed. I could feel it too, a sharp object shredding up the blackness.

The walls of fire shot up, creating a dome around us.

I felt it, wanting to push through.

Well, I don't give a damn what it does as long as it isn't after Mikan.

I felt it quickly retreat.

I lowered the walls again.

It was gone.

I felt Mikan relax.

I thought that thing, or person won't come again.

I thought wrong.

'You are pretty good to have protected her this long.'

An icy, mocking voice.

The hairs at the nape of my neck started to rise.

'Lower that wall. I just want to talk to you both...a friendly chat,' the voice continued on, 'Don't make me force my way in here, or I will hurt your precious girl.'

I gritted my teeth.

Mikan looked scared.

'Why should I trust you,' I retorted, 'I don't know who you are, _what_ you are, or even where I am!'

The voice laughed.

'I am Izumi Rio, just your everyday common guy with a mind-probing Alice. I have the power to send your precious girl mental. I even have the power to kill her. You both are currently in this girl's sub-contentious mind. I don't know how _you _got here, but this is a place where I dominate. If you care for your girl's life, lower the fire.'

His voice is now low and dangerous.

So, we're actually unconscious and we're both in Mikan's mind. That explains a lot.

Mikan looked at me with determined eyes.

'Natsume, I don't want you hurt. Don't worry about me, just lower the shield.'

I glared at the idiot.

'I have every reason to worry about you! I won't lower the shield. I don't how your mind operates, but I don't trust the guy. For all you know he could be telling lies!'

Suddenly, I felt dizzy.

A wave of nausea hit me, and a headache started to grow.

'Hmm... you're good at this. Lets see how long you'll last,' echoed the voice.

I will not back down.

Mikan was practically pleading now.

'Natsume! Just lower the shield! Please just lower the shield you stupid idiot!'

I grimaced as the headache grew.

'I'm not handing you over that easily,' I muttered venomously.

I felt as if something was pulling me up, as if I'm underwater and the water was pulling me to the surface.

I tried to resist.

Mikan is now trying to hold me down.

I could here that eerie voice laughing.

My flames rose higher in my anger before I was dragged up, into reality.

—**Normal POV**—

Reo watched in interest as the shield became visible for a second before disappearing.

_At least that guy is doing his job_, he thought.

The Kuro Neko woke up with a start.

Reo snapped his fingers, and Nachi, now carefully, picked up the target and lowered her onto a flat metal table.

'What are you doing!'

Reo smiled as the hotheaded teen tried to burn the offending fireproof ropes that tied him down.

Meroko was hidden behind the large control panel and wires that was connected to the cold metallic table.

_Snap!_

Natsume watched in fury as solid diamond bands strapped Mikan onto the table.

'Reo-san! Agents Fullmoon and RouteL has arrived,' a hurried guard puffed out as he entered.

Meroko glared with hatred at the beautiful brunette that entered after the guard.

Her expression completely changed at the sight of the handsome gray haired man that strode in after her.

Meroko smiled brightly.

'Takuto, welcome back. I expect that you succeeded this time?'

Mitsuki butted in with annoyance.

'Yes, Meroko-san. We successfully completely our part in Operation Nullification.'

Meroko turned to glare at her.

'Do not interrupt me! I wasn't speaking to you. Return to the base camp immediately!'

Takuto smiled at Meroko.

'Please, Meroko-san, may we stay here and watch the great amplification device?'

Meroko looked thoughtful.

She opened her mouth.

'Yeah, go and take a seat, the show's about to start. Nachi, escort Rio back to his base.'

Meroko scowled as Reo beat her to it.

Takuto stared back the raven-haired teen.

_This must be Hikari's twin. The Kuro Neko, _he thought.

He was a bit unnerved by the fire-caster's crimson eyes, staring searchingly at him. So different to his twin's brilliant blue eyes...

Takuto quickly averted his eyes and unconsciously took Mitsuki's hand.

Meroko's eyes glared at Mitsuki with jealousy before pressing the START button on the control panel.

The table tilted.

Wires seemed to grow out of Mikan's temples, the wires that Meroko attached earlier.

AAAHHHHHH!!!!!

—**Hotaru's POV**—

I watched in amusement as the pink haired girl dance in hysterics.

At least now Natsume's thinking clearly.

Flames danced merrily on the sleek control board.

Reo looked annoyed.

That bastard Reo...

I looked at Ruka, who was watching the spectacle next to me inside the Invisi-Bubble.

He looked angry.

I sighed.

What we had to do to convince him not to act rashly and barge out.

Reo was looking at Natsume now with a murderous glint in his eye.

'Meroko, SHUT UP!!'

Wow, Reo is annoyed.

Meroko immediately stopped prancing around in hysterics.

Reo rubbed his temples in annoyance.

'Meroko, show me your batting skills again. Takuto and Mitsuki, don't just sit there, put the damned fire out!'

Meroko sulkily got out a shiny metallic baseball bat.

Natsume glared at her before he got knocked out.

I watched the pink haired baka return her attention to the fire, which has gone out the instant Natsume had gone out.

Mitsuki put down the bucket of water and gave Takuto a confused look.

He shrugged in return while dumping the dirt outside.

I signalled Ruka, who quietly moved forward and dragged Natsume inside the Invisi-Bubble.

'He looks like he won't be waking up for a while,' Ruka worried.

'Good, he won't do anything outrageous and ruin the whole thing' I muttered while starting up the EMK.

_When you've rescued Natsume, immediately teleport back to the Academy. Leave Mikan up to us. _

Takuto's instructions resurfaced.

I smirked.

_No way._

'Reo-san, may I request that my friend Hikari to be here to witness this?' Mitsuki asked tentatively. Reo smiled at her.

God, a playboy as well as a dirty mind-controller? That guy never ceases to amaze me.

'Of course, Mi-ki, please bring your friend.'

Mitsuki winked at Takuto as she walked out.

I pressed some buttons.

Ruka looked at me with doubt.

'Is this going to work?'

I can't believe he asked me this question.

'Don't make me sell your pictures of that time you were forced to wear a dress...'

He looked blackmailed.

Glad he got the picture.

I activated the waterproof feature just as it started to pour.

Meroko looked with confusion as storm clouds gathered within the warehouse.

Hikari stepped inside on queue, and the downpour worsened.

It's nearly blinding now.

I could dimly hear Reo and Nachi's swearing and cursing.

Mikan suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream, which sent shivers down my spine.

**Freeze!**

**Ok, the time is frozen now. **

QueenTiria: Sorry, since several things are happening at once so my only option is to freeze the time.

Hotaru: Ok, shut up author and stop apologizing

QueenTiria: Gomenasai!!

Hotaru: Ignore the stupid author. Ok. I shall now list the events that happens the second after Mikan screamed. In no particular order:

The rain stopped and everything became clear. Never seen clouds vanish so fast.

Natsume woke up, screaming Mikan's name. (snicker snicker)

An anti-Alice barrier surrounded the whole warehouse.

Reo's stupid henchmen in black restrained both Mitsuki and Takuto.

Hikari somehow flew through the air and landed with a thump on a wall. She then slid down like a broken rag doll.

Ruka screamed bloody murder when he saw that. (snicker snicker again)

My hand shot out to grab Ruka's arm as he tried to go and help Hikari

Meroko got up from the control panel (how did she even get there?).

QueenTiria: Well, thankyou Hotaru! Let's get back to the story now!

**Time defrosts**

Reo was smirking at Takuto and Mitsuki in victory as he dried off with a towel.

'Think you can steal away our target with just a simple diversion? You underestimate me.'

Meroko was angrily welding a hair dryer, carefully tending to her ruined hair.

'You...how could you! Betray the AAO, and even attempt to ruin Operation Nullification! Don't you even bother to try to take the target from us,' she screeched, stomping over to tap on Mikan's constricting bands,

'You see these? They're made of _solid_ diamond. Don't even try to break them, they're _welded_ onto the Amplicator. She isn't going anywhere.'

Takuto kept on glaring at them.

Sweat dripped down his chin. I guess he's trying to use his Alice.

Reo smirked.

'Ahh, Ta-kun. Trying to use your Alice? Just to let you know, my best friend is the guy with the wonderful Alice of the anti-Alice Barrier.'

Mitsuki let out a whimper, looking like she was about to break down.

I followed her eyes.

Hikari was struggling to sit up, her clothes ripped and blood escaping from several of her wounds.

Natsume was looking at Hikari in shock.

_I_ was looking at Hikari in shock.

What the hell happened to her??

That was when I accidentally loosened my death grip on Ruka's arm.

He shot out of the bubble, immediately running over to Hikari's side.

I cursed my stupidity.

Takuto cursed Ruka's stupidity.

Mitsuki looked crestfallen.

Reo and Meroko looked mildly surprised.

Hikari smiled at Ruka.

I groaned. I can't believe they've fallen in love just after a few hours.

'What the hell happened to Ruka?' Natsume gritted out beside me as we watched Ruka being dragged away by some more henchmen.

Reo laughed.

'Well, Ta-kun, Mi-ki, you sure have planned it well. I suppose more of your little friends are hiding out here somewhere.'

Meroko glanced at Hikari in pity.

'I'm sorry Hikari-chan, but you have betrayed the AAO, the only reason you are alive now. You used your gift wrongly. It's only just that it is removed.'

Hikari laughed, her voice laced with bitter sadness.

'Yes, Meroko-san. I have betrayed the AAO. I have used my Alice against you, whom I thought was one of the few people I could trust.'

Meroko just smiled sadly as Hikari continued, 'But, I'm not like you. I'm not just a puppet used by the AAO. I'm not just a tool; I'm a human being. This is _my_ Alice. You've been nice to me, and I was too naïve to realise it's fake.'

Meroko's mouth formed an O as she stared at Hikari.

I guess that girl at least has got some backbone.

She must be feeling broken from her most trusted person's betrayal.

Meroko sugary pity switched to hatred.

'You stupid mongrel, I don't care what pretty words you say to me, but you still end up without an Alice.'

Hikari looked at Mikan in slight amazement.

'You've amplified her nullification Alice enough to completely nullify my Alice. Smart.'

Reo looked pleased.

'You've figured it out. Guards, tie up both of the traitors and take them to the guard camp. Nachi, that girl is useless without her Alice. Tie her up and leave her here.'

Nachi complied with his master' orders right away.

Reo grinned.

'Our little nullification girl isn't going to last long crucified like. We shall begin the last part of Operation Nullification. Take the amplicator out.'

The amplicator was rushed outside by several henchmen (it has wheels, duh!).

At that point I think Natsume cracked.

He broke apart the ropes restraining him, unleashed his Alice, which destroyed my Invisi-Bubble (Note to self: Get Natsume to repay me the 1,000,000 yen later).

Reo looked shocked as his hair started to light on fire.

Of course, that's nothing compared to Meroko's hysterical screaming as she tried to put the fire out of her hair as well.

Natsume looked murderous. 'Release Mikan now.'

* * *

Really, after a term of forgetting to update this, I'm just going to put up all the chapters at once, that way this wierd fic would be over and done with. 


	9. Sakura and Syaoran! Random couple

—**Mikan's POV**—

Excruciating pain pierced my mind.

I feel my energy being sapped away.

I want to wake up.

I can dimly make out voices.

Sharp hard objects dug into my wrists and ankles.

Want to wake up...

The voices' are louder now.

I think I can make out someone screaming...

I can hear Natsume.

'Release Mikan now.'

I finally was able to open my eyes.

I was pulled into reality...only to be faced with something even more confusing.

My heart soared at the sight of Natsume, but it immediately crashed when I took a good look at him.

Bruised and wounded, he looked murderous.

Ruka's here too?

He was tied up next to a girl with similar bruises and wounds to Natsume.

That girls face reminds me of someone...

'Even we can't release her. She is permanently welded onto the amplicator. Someone grab him please.'

Reo replied in a bored tone.

The henchmen advanced.

I tried making a sound, but my voice won't work.

Natsume set the surrounding henchmen on fire.

Reo smiled sarcastically.

'Well, I shouldn't expect a measly anti-Alice barrier to work against the famous Natsume Hyuuga! Go get him,' he hissed.

I looked away, too weak to stop Natsume from his mindless killing with my Alice.

The putrid smell of burning flesh enveloped the starry sky.

I distantly heard someone throw up.

I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Natsume...why do you kill?

Natsume!

Natsume...

He suddenly froze and stared at me in shock.

In fact, everyone in the room stared at me in shock.

I think I've found my voice.

'Mikan...' Natsume trailed off, lost for words.

This isn't happening.

He can't be the Natsume I know...he's just a manic serial killer.

The killer looked at me with a hurt expression, all the blood gone from his eyes.

I looked away.

I saw that my tears has fallen onto the cold concrete floor, littered with ash and hurt men, tending to their wounds as the killer took a break.

'So the sleeping beauty woke up to find her knight in shining armor isn't what she thought he was,' Reo jeered.

I want this to be a bad dream.

A nightmare.

Too bad it isn't.

'Mikan...'

Some how, the killer's voice made my heart break.

'Baka, what do you expect Natsume to do; it's a kill or be killed situation. Do you understand?'

Hotaru.

Hotaru's here.

Some one who is still the same.

I felt my heart burst with joy at my best friend's voice.

'Baka, did you here what I said?'

_Baka, what do you expect Natsume to do; it's a kill or be killed situation._

I looked at the killer.

He was staring intensely at me.

The killer suddenly changed back to Natsume.

I smiled.

'Natsume...I'm sorry.'

Natsume looked angry, staring past me.

'Don't you dare use this thing again,' he hissed.

Is he ignoring me?!?

'Hey!! Listen when I speak to you, you ba—'

A new wave of pain hit me.

This time I managed to stay awake.

I watched in horror as a big shiny bazooka just missed Natsume.

It was then that I realized that I was fixed to a metal table.

Wires grew out of the sides of my head, which was connected to the bazooka.

A pink haired woman was at a control panel, obviously operating the bazooka.

The wires lead from the control panel to me, then to the bazooka, which is currently trying to kill Natsume.

This means...

This means...

This means _I'm_ the reason that Natsume is in danger!

I felt the wires sap more of my nullification Alice.

I can't believe this.

I. Will. Not. Let. Them. Harm. Natsume.

I gritted my teeth, glaring at the pink haired woman.

I want to stop this.

I _will_ stop this.

I'm probably the only one that could save Natsume.

I. Want. To. Protect. Him.

The pink haired woman looked at the control panel then me.

I could feel her hatred in her eyes.

'Don't play with me little girl...'

A fresh new wave of pain hit me.

I endured.

I will protect Natsume.

I will not let him die because of me.

A massive headache forced its way into my mind.

I cried out in agony.

Reo looked at me, a smile playing on his lips.

'A fighter huh, Mikan Sakura? Always stubborn the one, picking fights and is uncooperative. A little no star,' Reo taunted, his voice growing icy cold, 'If you resist I'll kill you. Do you really want to die for the manic killer?'

I watched in fright as he drew out a revolver and pointed it at me.

I stared steadily into his eyes, ignoring the angry cries of Natsume.

'Yes. I want to die for him. I know he isn't a manic killer. If I lived because Natsume died I'll live in misery for the rest of my life.'

I heard Reo load his gun.

I need to say this.

I locked my eyes onto Natsume's, temporarily losing myself in the crimson depths.

I smiled.

'I love you.'

Reo pulled the trigger.

The headache was unbearable.

I think I blacked out again.

I was at that place again.

That enveloping black place.

My sub-conscious.

Wait, that means I'm not dead.

Why aren't I dead yet?

Reo did pull the trigger didn't he?

Then why didn't the bullet hit me?

Arghh!!!

I stepped on some slippery stuff and fell over (I guess you can do that in your sub-conscious)!

I lifted my fingers and looked in horror.

It was blood.

I fell over on _blood_.

'Mi-Mikan?'

I stiffened.

I looked to my left.

I looked in shock.

There, surrounded by a pool of his own blood was Natsume...

'Natsume!! Why are you here? Why are you hurt??' I sobbed while cradling him.

I saw his smile through my tears.

His wounded hand reached up to wipe my tears away.

'Dense little girl...I love you.'

I froze as his hand fell away.

_Dense little girl...__**I love you...**_

Something clicked.

I hugged him tighter.

'Idiot...why did you jump in front of me? Why?'

_Well, he won.t be able to commit suicide because __**I'll definitely stop him!**_

I remembered my resolution bitterly. In the end, I still failed.

_I failed. _

_**I FAILED!!**_

I replayed the scene in my mind.

Reo pulling the trigger...

Natsume jumping in front of me...

Me blacking out…

I saw red.

_Reo, you will __**pay.**_

—**Hotaru's POV**—

I looked in horror at Natsume's body, lying limply on the cold concrete floor.

Stupid idiots both of them...always willing to give up their lives for each other.

Love makes fools of us all.

A tear slid down Mikan's cheek.

I'm pretty sure she blacked out from the headache Meroko gave her, so how could've she known that Natsume is dead?!?

I crouched over Natsume's body, wondering if he should be buried or cremated.

I leaned closer.

_He was breathing._

My actions were pure reflex.

I immediately grabbed the EMK and let it start tending to his wounds.

It beeped at locating the bullet.

I groaned, realizing that I haven't added the removal of object function.

This has to be manual.

'I'm trained to perform emergency medical procedures. Untie me and I'll removed the bullet.'

I swear Hikari could read my mind.

I threw my knife, neatly cutting both Ruka and Hikari's bonds.

Hikari rushed over.

I pressed the equipment button and a hatch opened on the EMK, revealing sterilized medical equipment.

Hikari looked at them and frowned.

'I'll have to make do. The equipment I need isn't here.'

I sighed and activated a new Invisi-Bubble (I don't care if Natsume on the brink of death, he still owe me that million yen) and activated the shield feature.

This should protect the—

**Insert Big Explosion Noise**

Ruka and I dove for cover.

Hikari worked on, unaware of the explosion (its sound-proof. Did I mention that before?).

Ruka watched in awe as the shards of diamond scattered everywhere.

'What the...'

Mikan broke the bands?!?

She is now floating midair, giving of a serene pale glow.

Her tears splattered on the ground.

I whipped out my video camera and started filming.

I'm gonna make millions with this.

Ruka gave me a sour look before continuing to watch.

Her eyes snapped open.

Her aura changed to a dangerous red.

Her eyes...they were _blood red_.

I've never seen Mikan this angry before.

Her voice sent an iceberg up my spine.

'_You will __**pay...**_'

Her crimson eyes were fixated on one person and one person only.

Reo Mori.

Reo whimpered in fear and hid behind Meroko.

Meroko turned around, hissed something and slapped him.

Then, with the reminder of his henchmen, she marched away.

That was the last I ever saw of the pretty girl with long pink hair, who betrayed and torn apart Hikari.

Reo tried running away, but a wall of flame cut him off.

Mikan is acting like Natsume. How weird.

The wall of flames circled around both off them, cutting both them out from my view.

I quickly adjusted my camera.

Good, now the fire appears invisible and I can continue taping this (hey, who said my video camera was normal?).

Ruka peered over my shoulder at the LED screen.

'Oh my God...'

Mikan held up her hands.

A red bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

She gave the terrified Reo a cold smile.

'If you resist I'll kill you. That's the choice you give to me. Now I'll add this: If don't resist, I'll kill you anyway.'

She lit the tip of her arrow and strung it to the bow.

I've never seen a bow pulled so tight.

She whispered something.

Oh well, when I replay it later I can turn it up to see what she said.

The arrow flew over the water and struck the side of a ship.

After it has passed through Reo of course.

The ship began to sink. I zoomed in.

Painted on the side was the AAO logo.

How ironic, it was the ship that was sent to collect Mikan.

The flames vanished.

Mikan sank wearily back down and knelt.

Her tattered dress blew in the wind.

I saw (with the help of my camera) her tears blowing away in the wind.

She looked back at me, her eyes chocolate brown again.

Her eyes have lost all hope. They were dull.

'Hotaru...'

She fainted.

* * *

It...s about five minutes after Mikan fainted.

Hikari has successfully fished out the offending bullet, and Ruka was giving her a back massage (how romantic, NOT) while we're waiting for Gakuen Alice to pick us up.

Yes, we have considered both teleportation devices and decided not to use them.

It's too dangerous with two unconscious people.

The EMK is finishing the job of stitching up Natsume's wounds.

I'm replaying the tape.

The LED screen depicted Mikan drawing the bowstring.

I turned up the volume.

'_How dare you kill Natsume..._'

I looked over at Mikan, who appeared slumbering on some sacks.

How did she know that Natsume jumped in front of her??

And how the heck was she able to use so many Alices at once?

I mulled over this.

'Imai, I don...t know if this is true, but I think I know why Mikan was able to perform such a feat,' Ruka's voice called.

I turned off video camera.

'Hmm?'

Ruka took the queue.

'Well, over her years at the Academy, Mikan has nullified countless Alices. I think all the power she simply shut down can't just vanish like that. All energy has to go _somewhere_.'

Hmmm, animal boy has captured my attention.

How rare.

'So this leads me to the conclusion that the Nullification Alice can actually be called the Copying Alice, because I think all the Alices was stored inside Mikan.

For example, she just used the Explosion Alice, the Levitation Alice, the Glow Alice, the Weapon Alice, and of course Natsume's Fire Alice. I think she unconsciously drew on the Alices in her anger.'

I contemplated this thoughtfully.

'Hmmm...'

A black limo slid up.

The door opened, and a very worried Narumi-sensei leaped out of the door.

'What the heck happened?'

Damn, I hate explaining.

* * *

And I hate expaining too. We have a lot in common, Hotaru! But I don't usually expain, I get explained to. The poor people in my class that has to cope with my lack of vocabulary! Review if you want, don't if you don't want to. 


	10. Fakir and Ahiru! another Random couple

—**Mikan's POV**—

I woke to a bunch of bright yellow daffodils in a pretty light blue vase.

What??

I sat up, and immediately regretted my sudden action as a huge headache nearly knocked me out.

'Oww...'

I looked around.

I was in a clean white room, sitting on a bed.

I was wearing a bright white hospital gown.

The daffodils were sitting on a bedside table beside my bed (obviously).

My memory suddenly returned...and...a tear rolled down my cheek.

I sobbed into the bed sheets.

A face appeared in mind.

_Natsume..._

I dimly heard the door open.

I don't care anymore.

How can life be so cruel?

_Natsume..._

His sarcastic smile...

His raven black hair...

His crimson eyes...

'Oi, Polka Dots!'

Great, I'm even imagining his voice.

I curled up into a ball.

'For heaven's sake, stop crying!'

I wiped away my eyes.

And came face to face with him.

I blinked. Great, now my mind is playing tricks on me.

Or maybe this is just a dream.

I shivered as he reached out his hand to wipe away my tears.

My hands clasped around his.

God, this almost seems too real to be a dream.

'What's the matter?'

I sobbed harder.

Ok, if this figment of my dream wants an answer, I guess I should give it.

'N-Natsume...'

'Hmmm?'

'H-He...d-d-died...'

The figment of my dream burst out laughing.

I glared at him through my tears.

He looks so much like Natsume, except with a bandage around his head.

'What's so funny?' I demanded.

He managed to catch his breath.

'Baka, if Natsume is dead then who am I?'

I shot back fiercely. 'You're a figment of my dream. Now go away and leave me to wallow in my sorrow.'

The guy burst out laughing again. Damn, he's getting on my nerves.

'Shut up!'

He smiled at me.

'So you think I'm fake hmm?'

I glared at him.

'Yeah. Because you can't possibly be alive.'

The guy that resembles Natsume was practically on top of me now, and our faces were only inches apart.

He was looking at me intensely, and I felt like I was falling deep into his crimson eyes.

He leaned over.

I felt a blood rushing up to my cheeks.

His whisper tickled ear.

'Do you need proof that this isn't a dream?'

Natsume tilted my chin up and gently kissed me.

My eyes shot open in surprise.

He deepened the kiss by pinning me onto the bed.

I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

I heard the door banged open.

We immediately broke apart, to stare at a very flustered and embarrassed nurse.

'G-Gomenasai!! Err...please ignore me!'

I stared at the door is it quickly slammed shut again.

Natsume burst into laughter yet _again_.

This is very un-Natsume like.

I smiled, which broadened into a grin, and before I knew it we were both laughing our hearts out.

'T-The look on her face!! It's priceless!' Natsume managed to say.

'If only I had Hotaru's camera with me!' I giggled.

The door opened again.

We managed to tone down the laughing enough to see who was there.

I was greeted by the whole school.

Well, at least _half_ the school.

Natsume and I stared at them.

They stared back at us.

A cricket chirped and a breeze blew a tumbleweed past.

The people crowded at the door suddenly erupted in greetings and hellos and who-the-heck-are-you's as they poured through the door.

'Who the heck are these people!?! We don't even know them!' asked Natsume in annoyance.

'**Shut up!!!!'**

The crowd froze.

Hotaru flew above their heads in her floating swan machine (sorry, don't know the proper name.) and turned off what resembles a loudspeaker.

'Go back to preparing for the Alice Festival. You are not needed here. Stay here after I count to five,' at this point she brandished a giant bazooka.

Wait...that was the bazooka off the amplicator...what the?!?!?

Hotaru continued, 'And you shall meet my new best friend, Mr. Bazooka.'

The crowds immediately surged backwards, fear written on their faces.

Something about what Hotaru said is still bugging me...

'Hotaru!! You said that Mr. Bazooka was your new best friend!! What about me??'

Natsume flicked me in the head. Oww!!

'You are so _dense_, baka.'

'Hey! That hurts!' I objected.

'What hurts Mikan?'

It was Tsubasa-senpai!! I grinned.

'Nothing!'

'Natsume-kun!!! Why are you in Mikan's room?'

'None of your business, Shouda.'

'Hey Mikan! Get well soon!'

'Thanks Yuu-kun!'

'Natsume...'

'Hey Ruka.'

'Umm...get well soon Natsume.'

'Hikari?'

'Hello!! I'm Mikan Sakura! What's your name?'

'Hey Mikan! I'm Hikari Hyuuga!'

'Hyuuga? Are you related to Natsume?'

'Polka Dots, shut up.'

'Don't tell me to shut up!'

'I can and I will.'

'Hello Mikan-chan!!!'

'Narumi-sensei!!!!'

'Don't fling yourself at Narumi, you idiot. You're still recuperating.'

'Ummm...what does recuperating mean?'

'It means recovering from your injuries.'

'Arigato Anna-chan!'

'Hey, the Alice Festival is tomorrow. Are you two well enough to participate?'

The room hushed down.

'If I'm not well enough then I guess I'll just go and see what Hotaru is doing!' I replied, getting out of the bed.

I tried standing up, but fell over and landed on Hotaru.

'Get off me baka', Hotaru coldly hissed.

Hikari dragged me up.

'Don't worry Mikan-chan; I heard from the doctor that your coordination system was damaged a bit when Meroko attacked you with the amplicator. I'll push you around!' Wow, Hikari's so nice! I can't believe she's related to Natsume.

'Thanks!'

Natsume grunted as he got off the bed.

'Ruka, come with me.'

Ruka sighed and followed him.

'Hikari, take care of her.'

I stared at Natsume's back as he exited the room.

'Ok people, back out, you'll see Mikan-chan tomorrow!'

Narumi-sensei hushed my friends out the door. Hikari was the last to leave.

'Hey Mikan, big day tomorrow! I'll come by at seven to help you! Have a good night's sleep!'

I looked out the window, confused.

A beautiful full moon was shining in the sky (A/N: Yes, I know it isn't actually possible to have two full moons in a row, but this is fiction, so I shall chuck my science book out the window!).

I settled back down, fixing my eyes on the daffodils.

All was quiet.

I touched my lips gently.

Natsume was alive.

In fact, today he just kissed me.

I'm so happy.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into normal sleep (I was knocked out so many times I've lost count...).

_Natsume...I love you._

—**Ruka's POV**—

Dear Diary 

I found Natsume capable of many things now, and last night the most extraordinary thing he did was what I heard from some of the students in front row of the crowd.

He laughed.

Not a tiny laugh, but he was continuously laughing, being happy, with Mikan beside him.

That was amazing.

Oh, and Hotaru also managed to ask _ahem_blackmail_ahem _the nurse that was in charge of Mikan why she swapped her duties with another person.

She wouldn't tell me why though.

What happened?

Did Mikan fall on her?

Hmmm.

The only reason Natsume asked me to have a private conversation last night was because of Hikari.

No, my relationship with Hikari.

If he wasn't my best friend and is currently recuperating from that bullet wound then a big eagle might have mysteriously eaten him.

He still thinks having a sister would be abnormal.

I told him that he'd have to put up with her for three more years because she's transferred to Gakuen Alice (Hotaru found the undo button on the amplicator if you're wondering).

He said to me that if I weren't his best friend I would be a pile of ash.

I just smiled and said that if he even tries then either Hikari would put the fire out or Mikan would've nullified him.

He said not if I kidnap them first.

Well, then we continued on with this until the doctor kicked me out.

Later that night from Hotaru I heard a doctor was rushed to the hospital with third degree burns.

I shall make a note in this diary to ask Hikari to make a rain cloud that'll rain on Natsume for today.

Yes.

Hikari ordered me to keep a diary.

I wonder what for?

Oh well. I shall stop writing now.

PS. Today is the first day of the Alice Festival.

Yay.

—**Natsume's POV—**

I walked out my room, only to be nearly run over by Mikan.

She's twice as bad in a wheelchair.

'Gomen, Natsume!'

I sighed.

She runs into me everyday on her way to class, and now that'll even worse with a wheelchair.

'Oops...sorry! It wasn't Mikan's fault, I was the one pushing her.'

I looked up to see a pair of brilliant sky blue eyes peering worriedly at me.

'You're as blind as that klutz? Is that possible?'

Hikari smiled happily at me, ignoring Mikan's complaints.

'Hey, I'm related to you, of course I'm a klutz!'

I smiled back. I guess having a sister can't be that bad.

'Where are you going?'

'To Hotaru's stall of course,' chirped Mikan.

'I guess I'll go with you.'

Both of them grinned.

We were walking placidly along the path to the Technology Type section (_I_ was walking along placidly, Mikan coaxed Hikari to push her quicker so they're cruising along the path at a hundred miles per hour), when Mikan ran over someone again.

Hikari pulled Mikan to a stop.

'Gomenasai!! Ruka-pyon?'

An anxious Hikari helped my best friend up.

'Are you all right? Did you break any bones?'

Ruka smiled through his pain.

'No, just some small cuts and bruises.'

'Ruka.'

He winced at me.

'Whatever you do, do not go to Hotaru's stall. Don't even go to the Technology Type Section. For your own safety, especially Mikan, DO NOT GO TO HOTARU'S STALL.'

I raised my eyebrows at him.

'Why?'

As if on queue, a low rumbling started on the horizon.

Ruka took over Mikan's wheelchair and rushed off back to the hospital at the speed of light.

I grabbed Hikari's hand and raced off to catch up to Ruka.

'N-Natsume? I think that rumbling sound is coming from a giant crowd,' informed Hikari with fear in her voice.

I turned my head around.

It was indeed a crowd, and they were holding up big bright banners and signs, each depicting something along the lines of 'I love Mikan!!!' or 'Mikan The Super Ultra Wonder Woman!!!'

When has Mikan gathered so many fans?

Sure, she's cute, perky, cheerful, pretty, and nice and has absolutely gorgeous eyes that you can just drown in...but that's beside the point, half the crowd was made up of girls!

Ruka banged on the elevator button as the crowd closed in.

_Ding!_

The three of us leapt into the elevator (Mikan rolled herself in) and watched the frightening crowd close in as the elevator doors slid close.

'Ruka-pyon...why were they chasing me? Have I done anything bad?'

Two pairs of eyes along with mine looked questionably at Ruka.

'Well, I don't think you remember this Mikan, but you...umm...did something while at the warehouse. It was after Reo shot the gun.'

He looked nervous, 'Anyway, Hotaru caught nearly all of it on tape and is currently selling them for a thousand yen each. She sold out in five minutes. And she made about five hundred copies. She already sold a hundred copies yesterday, so that is why there was such a huge crowd at your room. '

We then all looked at Mikan.

She was clearly trying to remember it.

Suddenly she started crying.

I crouched down and wiped the tears away.

'What's wrong?'

This only made her cry harder.

She took my hand and was clutching it like she'd never let go.

It's cutting off my circulation.

'N-Natsume...d-don't scare me l-like t-that ag-ag-again!'

I frowned.

She wiped away her tears.

'You don't remember, do you?'

I thought back. What happened that night?

The last thing remembered was anger...at Mikan?

No, anger at the fact she's willing to give up her life fall me.

The memories came rushing back fast.

Too fast.

_The click as Reo loaded his gun. _

_The urge to protect her..._

Excrutiating pain... 

_Ending up in that da__**—**_

* * *

How do ya like it? I've decided to not update the last chapter with this 3-chapter-update because...then this story would be over. I think I'll wait another term...if I remember (bwahaha!) And again, review if you want, but no one's forcing you to. 


	11. The End!

—**Natsume's POV**—

The elevator door slid open.

I slowly rose to push the still quietly sobbing Mikan back to her room.

I think Ruka and Hikari left us at that point.

…_Ending up in that dark place again, Mikan's subconscious..._

_I felt the sticky blood pooling around me, the thump of someone falling over..._

_My heart overflowing with joy at the sound of her voice, calling my name..._

_Her warm arms surrounding me..._

_Her tears glistening as I wiped them away with my bloodied fingers..._

_The words that I said to her, my deepest feelings before the pain made me black out..._

I love you... 

—**Mikan's POV—**

I was still sobbing my heart out as we entered my room.

He silently carried me onto my bed.

I rubbed my tears away again and looked carefully at him.

He was sitting on a chair, his bangs covering his eyes.

Natsume's voice was unusually quiet.

'I remember.'

I searched through my memories again.

'I don't remember what Hotaru recorded me doing, but I remember just after I thought you've died, I had one thought:

_Reo, you will __**pay**_.'

Natsume looked at me, his eyes revealing sorrow and shock.

I continued. 'After that I only had one want, one thing I wanted to accomplish.

_To kill Reo._

I saw red.

I don't know what I did after that.'

I hugged myself tightly, both horrified and amazed at my feelings.

I can't believe I was capable of such a killing intent.

His warm arms circled me, pulling me into a hug.

I couldn't help it. I bawled into his shirt, covering it with snot and tears.

He didn't pull away, instead he hugged me tighter.

God, I can't believe myself.

'It's OK, Mikan...don't be scared of yourself.'

I sniffed.

His whispers calmed me down.

'Don't be scared of yourself...I believe that whatever you did, he deserved it. Don't be scared of yourself. You're not a monster, I'm worse than you.'

My arms curled around him.

'Thank you Natsume. I think I'm OK now. Can you do me a favor?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you get me a copy of that tape? I want to see exactly what I did.'

—**Hikari's POV—**

Imagine my surprise when I was told that Mikan wants to view the video.

Natsume came to me this morning, ten minutes after Ruka and I left them to have some privacy.

Then imagine my surprise when Ruka guiltily produced a copy from his video player.

'Did you actually buy one? Why?' questioned I,

'You were the only other witness other than Hotaru to have seen Mikan.'

'Weren't you there to see it as well?' Natsume asked me.

'No, she was busy removing the bullet from your wound. Without your dear sister's medial skills, you would've been dead.'

I blushed furiously.

'Shut up Ruka. I couldn't of left him to die, could've I?'

Natsume was looking at me, surprise in his crimson eyes.

'You're not as bad as I thought.'

I busily grabbed the tape and swung open Ruka's bedroom's door, banging someone in the face.

Oops...

'Gomenasai! Are you O**— **Hotaru?'

Ruka and Natsume looked over my shoulder to see a very angry Hotaru Imai on the floor.

She whipped out a large white gun and aimed it at me.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Lucky I've got quick reflexes.

Hmmm...what a curious gun.

I think it's the baka gun Ruka's warning me about.

Speaking of Ruka...I turned around to see him sprawled on the floor.

'Arghh...I can't believe _both_ of you ducked!'

'Hyuuga,' Natsume turned around to see Hotaru thrusting a piece of paper at him,

'You owe 1,000,000 yen for that Invisi-Bubble I loaned you, which you destroyed by accidentally using your Alice inside it. I'll be expecting it by the end of today.'

Natsume groaned, pulling out his wallet.

'So that's why the Invisi-Bubble dissipated. Trust you to remember this. Here's the money.'

Hotaru raised her eyebrows when finished counting the bills.

'Hyuuga, congratulations on being the first person being able to pay me back on the spot without a warning.'

'Aren't you going now?'

Hotaru looked pointedly at the tape I was clutching.

'If you guys are going to watch that with Mikan, who apparently doesn't remember anything, I shall be accompanying you to record her reaction.'

Wow, that girl is accurate.

Ruka breath tickled my ear.

'That girl won't miss any opportunity to make money.'

I giggled. So this is Mikan's best friend.

—**Ruka's POV—**

Dear Diary 

I think Mikan is traumatized enough to remain in the hospital for the rest of the Alice Festival.

The person that manages to convince her that she isn't a murderer deserves to win the Noble Prize.

I kind of understand, anyone who saw him or herself ruthlessly kill a helpless human being would be pretty traumatized.

But I keep asking myself why did she request to see it in the first place?

Ahh...the mysteries of Mikan.

Why does she have an obsession with wearing her hair in pigtails? Why is she such a klutz?

Etc. etc. etc.

It's a full moon tonight. (A/N: I think I have an obsession with full moons. Blame the manga, Full Moon wo Sagashite. It means Searching for a Full Moon).

Hikari's words resurfaced in my mind. I need to record this down.

_The moon is always there, no matter how bad the world might seem. It is always shining in the sky._

I will now send a silent prayer, I pray for Mikan to see the moon in that perspective.

—**Hotaru's POV**—

It was the last day of the Alice Festival.

Everyone was happy.

I was happy.

I made exactly ¥ 9,999,999.99 selling all of Mikan's tapes.

She now has nearly the whole school joining a fan club dedicated to her.

Well, everyone's happy except her.

I sighed, stoically munching on some crab, ignoring the annoying pleas of the weird fans of mine, pleading me for a dance.

The music was good, provided by the beautiful voices of Takuto and Mistuki (they've managed to bury any ties with the AAO, and debuted yesterday, becoming an instant hit. In short, those two are even richer than me).

Suddenly the people went quiet.

It was like turning on the mute button.

I turned my attention to the object of their attention.

Oh. My. God.

It was Mikan, in a beautiful creamy white satin dress.

With her, looking like the teenage heartthrob, he is, is Natsume.

The two people I would've without hesitation bet all the money I made on to not appear.

This is amazing.

'Ummm...hello?'

Mikan is an idiot. Full stop.

Her two words sent nearly everyone on the dance floor flying towards her waving autograph books.

The crowd suddenly stopped, mainly because of the wall of fire that sprung up.

Confusion spread around like wildfire.

I smiled.

Natsume. Always protecting her.

'People! Calm down! Please don't rampage whoever those people are! Calm down!!!'

Teachers, how useless they are sometimes.

Mistuki grabbed the mike.

'Minna, please calm down! Otherwise there is no point in me and Takuto giving you a concert! Mikan-chan will be harmed if you continue this! If you care for the safety of Mikan, please freeze this instant!'

The crowd immediately froze.

Pretty popstars, how useful they are sometimes.

Takuto's voice blared through the amplifier.

'People! For heavens sake, stop crowding around them! You're not the only ones that want to have a fun night! Get some sense into your thick brains!'

I continued munching on the crab.

Takuto is the complete opposite of Mistuki.

I guess the theory opposites attract is true.

—**Mikan's POV**—

After the crowd incident, everyone treated us normally.

I didn't answer most of the questions that continuously barreled Natsume and me.

What happened to you during the Alice Festival?

That seems to be the most common question.

I smiled secretly to myself.

The pain, the sorrow, the happiness and grief of the past few days cannot be described in just words.

I knew that no matter how time passes, I will always remember those precious days.

Anyhow, Natsume went over and asked Hikari for his first dance, which left me with Ruka.

He then asked gallantly for a dance with me, which I accepted.

I laughed as he twirled me about.

I glanced over at Natsume, who was trading insults with his sister as they whirled on the dance floor.

'Ruka, what language are they speaking in now?'

Ruka replied with exasperation.

'Well, Natsume just complained, '_Usted sólo anduvo a mi pie usted idiota', _

And Hikari replied, '_Bien esto era su falta', _so I think its Spanish.'

We passed them again. Ruka took the liberty of informing.

'It's French this time. He said, '_Ce n'est pas ma faute vous êtes un mauvais danseur' _

And she said, '_Cela prouve que vous êtes un mauvais danseur aussi'._'

I sighed. I think Natsume is speaking in another language because he wants to annoy me.

'It's German now, he asked, _'Warum das ist?'_ and she replied, '_Weil ich mit Ihnen verbunden bin'_.'

'Hey, do you want to have a rest now?'

Ruka smiled at me.

'Sure.'

I hunted down Tsubasa-senpai as soon as I got off the dance floor.

'Tsubasa-senpai!! Translate what Natsume and the girl he's dancing with saying for me, please?'

He smiled at me.

'Right. Umm, Hyuuga just said in Portuguese, '_Isto não significa que sou você!'_ and that means 'That doesn't mean I am you!' and the girl he's dancing with said, _'Mas ainda compartilhamos os mesmos genes', _which means 'But we still share the same genes.' Are they insulting each other in Portuguese?'

I shook my head.

'They change the language every sentence.'

Tsubasa-senpai looked at them again.

'Well, Hyuuga just said in Russian, _'Вы невозможны!'_ which means 'You're impossible!' and the girl replied, _'Я люблю Вас также, дорогого двойного моего брата.'_ which meant 'I love you too, dear twin brother of mine.'Wait, that girl is Hyuuga's twin sister?!? That'll explains why they look so much alike, but what the heck?!?'

I sighed.

'Long story.'

Mitsuki's voice sounded across the school.

'Arigato minna! You're all wonderful dancers! (A/N: If you were wondering, she just sang 'New Future' which, by the way, is my favorite song by Myco. It's so pretty.)

Now, it's time for the last dance! Girls, come up to the stage to place your requests for your dancing partner!'

I was swept along with the mob of girls. This is going to take a while.

'Hey Mikan!'

I looked behind me and saw Hikari, a bit breathless from dancing and insulting at the same time.

I smiled back.

'Hello Hikari! Who are you choosing?'

She blushed.

'Ruka. Who's your choice?'

I blushed as well.

'Natsume.'

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

I flew through the air, landing on the stage at the feet of a very surprised Mitsuki.

'Mikan?? Did you just fly through the air?!?'

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. Hotaru's annoyed voice echoed across the dance floor.

'Baka, stop blushing like an idiot,' she then turned to glare at Hikari, who was still recovering from shock,

'You too.'

Mitsuki helped me up.

'Well, since you're already here, write your request here!' I blushed and obeyed.

The silence evaporated and the crowd started chatting again.

'Please listen to my last song. This is one is for all of you…and also for one person in particular. A very important person...if it weren't for this person, I wouldn't be singing here right now.

Dedicated to this person, thank you for everything.

Love Chronicle'

_Why? I've completely forgotten how to love_

_Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting_

_Somehow, I have decided upon that idea_

'Sakura, Mikan. Her request: Hyuuga, Natsume.'

_You tied my loose shoelaces of my dirty sneakers_

_Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight_

I smiled at Natsume, who was standing next to me. 'Will you accept my request?'

_It's not that I love for want of love_

_You gave me the courage to love straight forward_

He took my hand. 'Of course, who else will I dance with Polka Dots?'

_The two swear to the journey from now_

_That no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part_

Takuto enthusiastically read out the next one. 'Hyuuga, Hikari. Her request: Nogi, Ruka.' We looked over to the happy couple, already swaying to the music.

_It's weird, the everyday landscape begin to seem special_

_The flowers, birds, and sea the wind, mountains, sweet sun_

_When everything shines and cuddles together_

I leaned my head against Natsume's strong shoulder, looping my arms around his neck. I felt his arms curl around my waist. We swayed gently to Mistuki's beautiful voice.

_I found the last piece to the unsolvable jigsaw puzzle_

_Your broad back protects me and I'll continue to follow you for _

_Eternity_

I was in heaven. The soft lights dimmed as her voice carried on. The beacon in the middle of the dance floor flickered softly.

_Until now, I've took the longer way around but_

_I'm finally able to love straight-forward_

I thought about that night. The night I discovered myself, realized who I loved, and found out that I have the power to kill.

_The two will head to the dream of tomorrow_

_No matter what occurs, the gaze won't be shifted_

The night I realized who I loved, only then to nearly lose him again.

_It's not that I love for want of love_

_You gave me the courage to love straight forward_

Natsume. What obstacles we had overcome, what goals we had reached. What we went through together.

_The two will head to the dream of tomorrow_

_No matter what occurs, the gaze won't be shifted_

The soft moon shined in the night sky, softly illuminating the dancing couples. Natsume whispered in my ear, 'Look to our right.' My gaze shifted.

_It's not that I love for want of love_

_You gave me the courage to love straightforward_

Mitsuki was in Takuto's arms, both of them slowing dance to the music. I looked at the stage. It was empty. The song was a recording.

_The two swear to the journey from now_

_**That no matter what occurs, the two hands will never part**_

No matter what occurs, I will always be by your side.

_Natsume..._

* * *

Now that I reread this ending, I have to say this is the sappiest most boring ending that I ever wrote (but it's the only one...) and I think that humour shouldn't be mixed with angst.

A Survey!

Please review if...

1. You LOLed more than twice in this fic

2. You cried in this fic (I would be suprised if someone did)

3. You thought that this story sucks and humour should NEVER mix with angst.

4. You thought this fic is really sad

5. You thought this fic was really hilarious

6. You like Full Moon wo Sagashite

7. And you believe Meroko should never be cast as a villian because she's so nice

8. You think Mikan and Nastume and Ruka are too young to have love triangles (they're 10)

9. You are a fan of Cardcaptor Sakura and/or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

10. You thought Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (manga)

Arigato!!!


End file.
